The collaborative partnership of Pennsylvania State University (PSU) and Meharry Medical College (MMC) proposes the development of a Cooperative Center for Research in Reproduction at MMC. The proposal addresses two goals. First, the Center will conduct scientifically sound, clinically relevant research in a thematically focused area of gynecologic endocrinology. Specifically, the research development core will study: 1) the role of sex steroid hormones as determinants of bone mineral density score in Black females, 2) the influence of oral contraceptives on the growth of uterine fibroids, and 3) the efficacy and safety of metformin and lifestyle factors in the amelioration of hyperandrogenemia and its associated symptomatology. These studies will generate knowledge and comparisons across race. Secondly, the compelling need to strengthen research infrastructure at a historically Black medical school through development of minority-initiated research proposals, collaboration and mentorship with a research intensive institutional network of experienced investigators, toward the eventual capacity to build an independent clinical research team at MMC will be facilitated. Additionally, core research support resources will be enhanced at MMC.